Todo cambia
by CharMalfoy
Summary: DRAMIONE. Unos años después de Hogwarts Draco y Hermione coinciden en el supermercado (sí, uno normal y corriente) y... todo acaba cambiando (a base de amistad y cerveza de mantequilla). Post "Harry Potter and the cursed child". ONESHOT con un poquito de Ron-Pansy.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling. ¡Disfrutadlos!**

* * *

Todo cambia tanto y tan rápido que a veces es imposible no marearse. Hermione estiró un poco su falda, nerviosa y agobiada. El trabajo era estresante y sentía que se estaba ahogando poco a poco en su pequeña rutina. El Ministerio, las cenas precocinadas, Ron llegando a las mil, los besos rápidos, las palabras agotadas y las vueltas a las mañanas frenéticas.

Hacía un poco de frío y se apretó un poco la gabardina. Entró en la tienda y sacó la lista de la compra. Tocaba cena con Harry y Ginny de nuevo.

Hermione recogía verduras e ingredientes sin apenas mirar, tenía por la mano esa pequeña tienda de comestibles. Pero ese día había más tomates de los que supuso y fue entonces cuando la cosa tomó el rumbo al desastre. Intentó sacar la varita pero, sosteniendo la cantidad de cosas que había ido acumulando en su correteo por los pasillos… le fue imposible. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando la caída de la montaña de tomates y calculando mentalmente lo que le iba a costar la tontería. Pero el plof nunca llegó.

\- Hola, Granger.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato sintiéndose totalmente pillada. Delante suya se perfiló una figura que reconoció enseguida, con lejana familiaridad. El chico bufó su peló rubio platino, que se había despeinado ante el rápido gesto que tuvo que hacer para parar la lluvia de tomates con un movimiento de varita.

\- Draco Malfoy. – dijo la castaña todavía algo impresionada para reaccionar.

El otro torció la sonrisa sin malicia y volvió a colocar la comida suspendida en el aire en su sitio.

\- El mismo y en persona.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella intentando reaccionar lo mejor posible.

¿Por qué se sentía tan estúpida es esos instantes? Posiblemente porque su pregunta era estúpida y había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para provocar una casi avalancha de verdura.

\- Bueno, no te lo vas a creer pero… he entrado en este supermercado a comprar. – respondió él con un tono algo más burleta que ayudó a Hermione a recomponerse.

\- Claro, me refiero a que, bueno… no sabía que te movías por la zona. – añadió ella intentando recomponerse.

El rostro del chico reflejó una milésima de duda.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! – se apresuró a añadir- claro que no, Malfoy. De hecho me alegra ver que estás…

Su frase se vió interrumpida cuando ella se apresuró a volver a mirar al conjunto de la figura. Reconocía sus facciones puntiagudas y pálidas, su figura esbelta y gràcil, vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de tono gris, gris como esos ojos expectantes que la miraban.

\- ...Que estás bien. –terminó, enrojeciendo un poco sin tener claro por qué.

El rubio levantó una ceja, divertido.

\- Tú también pareces estar… bien.

Había jugado con el tiempo tal y como había hecho ella, constatando que se había dado cuenta de la demasiado larga pausa que había hecho la castaña. Hermione se maldijo interiormente.

\- Bueno, pues, gracias... – tragó – Por lo de los tomates.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada que acabó de enrojecer a Hermione y que inexplicablemente, acabó por contagiarla a ella. Los dos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y bueno, ¿cuál es el evento?

\- ¿Cómo? Ah, sí, claro, - dijo ella entendiendo que el rubio de había fijado en el contenido de su cesta- pues la verdad es que nada especial, pero es mi cumpleaños y preparo la cena…

\- Oh, felicidades. - Draco le dedicó otra sonrisa, casi interrumpiéndola - Entonces deja que te recomiende un buen vino, con eso que llevas lo más posible es que consigas a una resaca de regalo.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera protestar o decir nada, Malfoy ya estaba a cinco pasos, con su cesta colgada elegantemente del brazo. Le siguió, acelerando el paso, hasta ponerse a su altura y recuperar su propia compra. No era muy afín a que la trataran con esos innecesarios modales.

\- Es curioso, no habíamos hablado desde que... - empezó él, más nervioso.

\- Desde que me pediste disculpas.

Hermione terminó rápido la frase por él, pues no quería que la conversación se volviera incómoda. Draco sonrió para sí.

\- Hermione, quería preguntarte una cosa. -saltó de repente.

\- Claro. A-adelante.

\- Vayamos a tomar algo mañana.

A ella no se le escapó ese "Hermione" pero por algún motivo que no comprendía ni ella misma: aceptó.

* * *

Toda ella era un manojo de nervios hasta que se encontraba con él. Ya era una pequeña rutina, con sus definidas fases:

Primero la negación. "No voy a quedar con él", se decía ella firmemente. ¿Para qué? El mundo estaba solucionado y no eran amigos, nunca habían sido amigos. De hecho, nada cambiaba que él había sido un idiota con ella.

_\- Algunas veces es como que siento que estoy roto por dentro. Es inevitable... y te pediré mil veces perdón por todo lo malo que he podido hacerte. Pero quiero recordarte que también seré yo el que cuando te sientas aburrida hará malabares para sacudir un poco la rutina. Sé que siempre fui como una sombra, pero también también puedo ser otras cosas. Ahora lo sé.- había dicho él, rubio, serio y con esa mirada gris penetrante bien clavada en sus ojos castaños._

Y era cierto, tampoco podía culparle por su educación, por tardar en madurar y por no haber visto de buenas a primeras el camino de la luz, quizás tampoco había tenido alternativa.

Fase dos. Después se deprimía unos instantes, pensando en el vacío y el aburrimiento que sentiría si se negaba a asistir.

_\- Ahora eres tú el que me está mangoneando, Draco Malfoy._

_\- ¿Y te gusta? - preguntó él con su sonrisa arrogante pero abierta. _

Y finalmente, como última fase, la aceptación: cerraba los expedientes y salía del Ministerio casi sin despedirse de nadie. Así cada jueves.

\- ¡Invito a toooodo el mundo a una rondaaa!

La gente del bar paró durante un segundo sus abundantes y alegres conversaciones para estallar un segundo después en vítores y gritos dirigidos al muchacho rubio platino que había gritado eso mientras dejaba una buena bolsa de galeones sobre la barra, con cierta torpeza.

\- Estás malditamente loco, hurón. - dijo la castaña poniéndole un dedo en la camisa a modo de regañina. - Y borracho.

Vale, a pesar de estar cuestionando la borrachera del rubio ahí presente, no podía decirse que su estado fuera mucho mejor.

\- ¡A la mierda todo, Granger! Pasado mañana tengo que volver a que toooodo el Wigzamot me juzgue ooootra vez y pa-so… - dijo él, orgulloso. Definitivamente algo Gryffindor se le estaba pegando.

Hermione rió a carcajada limpia sin tener claro porqué.

-Shhhht que aquí no saben nuestro secreto, Malfoy - dijo en un intento poco logrado de susurrar.

\- ¿Qué secreto? ¿Tenemos uno? - el chico la miró muy serio poniendo las manos en sus hombros - Yo sé guardar secretos. Pero creo que he perdido el nuestro, ¿cuál era?

\- Que eres un estúpido - se burló ella- y que no te debes preocupar por la mierda de juicio. Sabes que Harry va a salir en tu defensa y va a contar la verdad.

Malfoy puso una ligera mueca.

\- Odio deberle favores… le podría regalar champú alisador. Merlín sabe que él desconoce su existencia.

\- No se lo deberás a él, más bien a mi, que he preparado todas las pruebas y he "convencido" al testigo. - presumió ella con falso orgullo, pues realmente lo habría hecho sin reconocimiento alguno.

Hermione supo des del primer instante que ese torpe intento de inculpación en una supuesta redada en casa de Malfoy... no era difícil de combatir judicialmente. Y se puso en el caso a pesar de que no era necesario, pues Draco tenía recursos de sobra para pagarse un buen abogado.

\- Bueno, a ti también te hace falta el champú… -añadió él, pensativo en su borrachera.

\- ¡Pero…! Argh, siempre te metes con mi pelo, te odio.

Ella cruzó sus brazos, falsamente indignada.

\- ¿Aún me odias?

La pregunta sonó de repente muy real, muy cierta. Y fue como si todo el achispamiento que llevaban acabara en sus pies de golpe.

\- No, no te odio.

\- Yo nunca te he odiado, Hermione.

* * *

\- Venga Hermione, dime, ¿qué pasó realmente con Krum? - exigió Draco poniendo ojitos implorantes.

\- Ah, no, no - reculó ella totalmente achispada pero aún suficientemente en sus cabales para no soltar prenda.- no voy a decir ni pío.

\- Quiero algún detalle terrible, va dime - puso morritos- ¿La tenía pequeña?

Hermione se quedo un segundo parada, aún sin creerse que tenía delante a un Malfoy, un Malfoy que ponía morritos y suplicaba curioso por su vida amorosa. Ya hacía muchos "jueves" que quedaban, y su amistad había dado muchos, muchos pasos adelante, pero aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

\- Tendrás que hacer algo más que poner cara de pato para que te cuente intimidades.

\- ¿Cara de pato? - Draco arrugó la nariz, aunque risueño, adoptando una expresión que hizo desaparecer las dudas de la chica: seguía siendo él mismo. - Pues no sé… ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Draco se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Cualquiera que fuera un poco perspicaz habría entendido la ligera insinuación, pero ella no era cualquiera. Posiblemente no se habría inclinado si no hubiera sabido de sobras que ella jamás captaría el gesto. Ella contuvo la respiración, a pesar de no ser consciente de porqué.

\- Cuéntame algo de tu… experiencia amorosa. - preguntó ella intentando recomponerse y salir airosa.

Draco reculó pero Hermione captó el pequeño destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Mi vida amorosa es mucho más corta de lo que crees. Digamos que fui un capullo en Hogwarts y… supongo… - dudó un poco sobre cómo expresarse- supongo que antes de Astoria no había tenido la oportunidad de acumular experiencia en el amor.

Hermione no esperaba una respuesta como esa y, sin duda, no quería preguntar eso.

\- Mierda, soy una estúpida, no quería preguntar eso. Pensaba… pensaba que tú saldrían con tu lista interminable de conquistas y que yo, yo fingiría escandalizarme y tú harías algún comentario irónico y yo me querría morir, pero un poco menos que ahora.

\- Entonces no deberías haber preguntado por mi experiencia sexual. Para mí siempre fueron cosas diferentes.

La chica rodó los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca Draco empezó:

\- Pansy, Daphne, Karina, Susanne, Lydia, Milly, Mia, Penélope, Laurent, Gracie (nunca me acuerdo de su nombre), Dora, Marie...

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Has dicho Penélope? ¿No será Penélope Cleawater?

\- Ah, no, Granger… Hace demasiado tiempo como para que me metas bronca.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, entre el enfado, la sorpresa y las ganas de reírse. Y al final los dos se rieron a carcajada limpia sin tener muy claro por qué.

\- Te liaste con todo Hogwarts, vaya. – se burló la castaña aún sin poder parar de reir.

\- Menos tú.

\- Menos yo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, extrañas y se apresuraron a acercar a sus labios sus respectivas jarras.

* * *

\- ¿Papá? Debo decir algo ya a Rose. - insistió un Scorpius de 15 años, impaciente - ¿Puede venir o no?

Draco intentó recuperarse de su repentino mutismo dado lo sorpresivo de la noticia:

\- ¿Y Albus? ¿No quieres que venga Albus?

\- Los Potter van a pasar los primeros días de Navidades en una isla tropical. Albus intentó escabullirse pero no le dejan, así que le propuse a Rose que pasara un par de días en nuestra casa.

El rubio asumió poco a poco las palabras de su hijo.

\- ¿Y ella quiere venir?

\- Si te refieres a si le da cosa venir… - empezó el joven levantando la barbilla en un gesto que parecía haberse transmitido de generación a generación- no, ya nadie teme relacionarse con nosotros. Además, ella es una Gryffindor, sé de qué amigos rodearme.

Draco sonrió un poco, orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera sabido marcar su propio camino:

\- Y bueno, Rose está algo triste porque sus padres se han separado hace poco y quiere un poco de paz.

La sonrisa de Draco se congeló, al mismo tiempo que su corazón hizo una verdadera pirueta rítmica y no pudo preguntar otra cosa:

\- ¿Tienes algo con Rose?

\- ¡Papá! - se quejó Scorpius adoptando un tono rojo.

\- Scorpius, digamos.. digamos que es importante para mí, para tenerlo en cuenta.

Scorpius se sentó en la butaca contigua.

\- Mira… perdí el interés en Rose el primer día que te vi con la en el pub irlandés, a finales del verano pasado.

En ese punto de la conversación la sorpresa de Draco era imperativa. Su cabeza daba centenares de vueltas y no lograba entender ni qué estaba sintiendo. Scorpius le miraba curioso, divertido y esperanzado. Quería mucho a su padre y sabía que nunca le había visto tan feliz como cuando le atrapó tomando algo con la Sra Granger. De hecho, era como si hubiera redescubierto a su padre, y debía reconocer que se había quedado mirando, sorprendido, más tiempo del que hubiera sido prudente de cara a no molestar. Sin embargo, las dos figuras de detrás del cristal estaban demasiado ensimismadas en su conversación llena de ironías y risas como para reconocer al joven de fuera la ventana.

\- Scorpius creo que estás pensando que… y quiero explicar que no…

\- Vamos a calmarnos. - dijo él, que en ése instante parecía mucho más maduro. - No sé qué piensas que pienso, por lo que quiero que sepas que lo que quiero es no pensar mucho en lo que crees que pienso. Y que seas feliz, simplemente.

Draco sonrió de lado, enternecido y asintió despacio.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban enfurruñados en una profunda discusión.

\- Joder, Harry, tienes la flor en el culo desde siempre, si tú crees que debemos ir a por ello, vamos a por ello. Has tenido un presentimiento y, por Merlín, si algo he aprendido es que debemos hacer caso a tus presentimientos.

\- No sé, es arriesgado y no creo que a cierta pelirroja le haga mucha gracia...

\- ¡Al demonio! Somos Gryffindors, ¿no? Olvídate por un momento de tu mujer, esto es MUY serio, colega.

Una voz masculina carraspeó detrás de ambos.

\- Señores, ¿están listos? No podemos esperar más.

Ron miró al ojiverde con una mirada retadora y poco a poco, el niño que vivió pareció convencerse.

\- Venga, va... ¡150 galeones al 7 rojo! - gritó él, con su mirada verde reluciente.

El pelirrojo y casi toda la gente de alrededor gritó, con vítores.

\- Este viaje a las Vegas es lo mejor que hemos hecho en años, amigo.

Harry asintió, conforme. La verdad es que se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, por fin Ron había vuelto a ser él mismo después de la noticia de Hermione y Malfoy, y el ojiverde lo agradecía. Había sido una época tensa, de estar en medio, pero lo cierto es que no podía culpar a la castaña, por lo que no podía apoyar la intransigencia de su amigo. Malfoy y Hermione anunciaron lo suyo unos meses después de la ruptura del matrimonio de la castaña, pero todos sabían que hacía años que entre Ron y ella solo quedaba el cariño y la amistad. Y aunque lo negara al principio, Ron estuvo aliviado y conforme con dejarla libre cuando se separaron.

\- Doblo la apuesta, para el 8 negro.

Una voz femenina había roto el silencio justo antes de que el croupier hiciera girar la ruleta.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - empezó el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Pero se sorprendió más al ver quién era - ¿Parkinson?

La chica lucía un vestido negro corto y una melena larga y suelta que hacía resaltar el profundo color verde de sus ojos. Por mucho que en sus primeros pensamientos Ron intentaba sacarle pegas, no lo conseguía.

\- Hola, Gryffindors.

Ella guiñó un ojo a ambos y justo en ese instante la ruleta empezó a girar. Todos contuvieron la respiración un instante, viendo como cambiaba el resultado. 31, 22, 14, 2, 4, 7… 8.

\- Gana la señorita.

La sala volvió a estallar en aplausos y Ron abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

\- ¡Has hecho trampas! - protestó acudiendo al lado de la chica que ya empezaba a irse, después de recoger su premio con un chasquido.

\- No se puede hacer trampas aquí, Weasley, es imposible, la magia no funciona.

\- Pues… ¡lo has gafado!

\- ¿Tú crees? Porque yo diría que me ha ido muy bien. - siguió ella, riendo bajito.

\- Nos has robado la suerte.

\- Suerte sería que callaras un segundo, me está dando dolor de cabeza.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo -añadió él, aún enmurriado- Ahora no vas a lograr que calle.

\- ¿Apostamos a ello?

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Por supuesto. - respondió ella con su mirada Slytheriana.

\- Pues por supuesto que apostamos, soy auror y podría ganarte en un duelo si quis…

Pero la retahíla de excusas se vio cortada por lo la posibilidad que jamás había contemplado: Pansy Parkinson le estaba besando. Y quizás fue por el par de cervezas que llevaba encima, quizás por la adrenalina acumulada, o quizás porque era la mujer más condenadamente sexy que había visto en su vida… pero él correspondió.

Lo curioso es que correspondió este beso y a los que vinieron luego. Primero jurando que eran los últimos y luego jurándose una vida entera.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por haberme leído! No dudes en dejarme tu opinión. :D**


End file.
